Winter Illumination
by rafiz sterna
Summary: Apakah salah mencoba percaya pada ungkapan bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya? / "Changmin, masih ada aku yang akan menjagamu. Kau boleh mengharapkan kembalinya mereka. Kau juga tahu bagaimana aku dan apa harapanku dengan tim ini kan?" / Di remang penerangan malam, Junsu dan Yunho sudah bertemu. Begitu dekat. / DBSK fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

WINTER ILLUMINATION

Cats : DBSK Member

Genre : Friendship (maybe), slice of life

Music : Stand By You by DBSK

* * *

Musim dingin tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya. Namun tak mampu menunjukkan betapa sakitnya luka yang selama ini dia tahan. Darah terus saja menetes tanpa bisa meminta pertolongan pada siapapun. Dia tidak ingin terluka lebih dari ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja ketika tidak ada lagi yang menyinggung mengenai masalah ini. Dia harus bertahan. Tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat bersama seseorang yang masih bertahan bersamanya kini.

"Yo! Changmin. Punya rencana untuk 3 hari yang kosong ini?"

Sedangkan yang di tanya masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri menatap datar layar laptopnya. _Leader _kembali mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Minnie? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Di sentuhnya lembut bahu kanan Changmin yang beberapa hari ini tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Yunho, _hyung_ yang juga berposisisi sebagai _leader_ dan sahabatnya dalam tim, diam-diam mengkhawatirkannya. Dan salah satu usahanya adalah mencari waktu libur di sela-sela jadwal konser serta promo di negara matahari terbit ini.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku, _hyung_. Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tak mendengar."

Senyuman di sunggingkan Changmin pada wajahnya yang guna menepis prasangka buruk yang mungkin berkeliaran di pikiran Yunho saat ini akibat mengindahkan pertanyaan barusan. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan _magnae-_nya, satu-satunya adik yang masih mendampinginya, yang selalu menyimpan perasaannya sendirian.

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku atau mendekam di hotel bersama _manager_ selama 3 hari ini?"

Tawar Yunho pada Changmin yang baru saja mendapatkan fokusnya. Yunho memposisikan dirinya pada kursi yang tersisa di samping Changmin yang kini malahan menatap jauh ke luar jendela hotel, memperhatikan gemerlap jalanan yang bercahaya.

"Apa Keuntungannya bagiku? Aku lelah, _hyung_. Lebih baik aku tidur seharian kemudian bangun dan memesan banyak makanan yang bia ku habiskan sendiri."

Di tatapnya lurus manik mata sang _leader_. Mata sendunya penuh cerita yang tak dapat di gambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Yunho tahu jika dia lelah dengan jadwal dan hal lain yang telah menjadi candu serta salah satu alasan mereka untuk terus bertahan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Hanya saja, untuk satu kali ini saja Yunho ingin mengajak _dongsaeng_ manisnya ini sejenak melupakan masalah yang ada. Biarkan dia melihat wajah polos tanpa beban milik seorang Shim Changmin yang juga akan memberinya alasan kenapa dia harus terus bertahan.

"Aku tahu kau itu _foodmonste_r, Min. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu ketika di sana. Sebanyak apapun yang kau mau dan kau butuhkan. Ku jamin kau tak akan memikirkan tidurmu lagi. Bagaimana? Apa ini kurang menarik bagimu?"

Sangat menarik. Ucapannya barusan memancing perhatian Changmin untuk memperhatikan Yunho lebih lagi, dari pada memandangi gumpalan salju yang terus saja menjatuhkan dirinya dari langit. Kemudian di sambung lagi kalimat yang masih menggantung itu.

"Semuanya aku yang membayarkan. Kau hanya perlu ikut. Kapan lagi aku akan berbaik hari memenuhi nafsu makanmu yang besar itu, _magnae_?"

Sebuah seringaian ditampilkan Changmin. Menatap intens Yunho yang kini beranjak dan mulai menaiki kasur hotel.

"Ku anggap itu jawaban. Aku tahu kau hanya tertarik pada makanan pada perjalanan ini. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok jam 10 siang kita akan berangkat. Aku tidur lebih dahulu. Oyasuminnasai~ (selamat malam)"

Selang beberapa menit, kamar hanya di isi oleh dengkuran milik Yunho. Dan Changmin menatap layar laptopnya dengan nanar. Disana terlihat foto timnya saat berada dalam posisi yang lengkap. Lengkap dengan kehadiran ketiga hyungnya yang kini tak bersamanya. Changmin mencoba percaya pada ungkapan, bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya termasuk lukanya yang tak pernah berhenti menggerogoti perasaannya. Beberapa tahun ini menempanya menjadi pribadi yang tak mudah menumpahkan air mata.

"_Hyungdeul_ aku merindukan kalian."

Ternyata waktu berbohong dan tetap tak akan bisa menyembuhkan sakitnya. Sebuah isakkan lolos dari mulutnya. Isakkan pelan itu terdengar ke dalam tidur dan membangunkan Yunho yang hanya dapat menatap sedih adik kecilnya.

* * *

A/N:

Aku tahu ini adalah topik yang sensitif untuk para Cassie. Maaf jika ini menyinggung kalian. aku hanya ingin menampilkan sisi pandangku tenteng kehidupan mereka yang 'terpaksa' berpisah.

_Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

WINTER ILLUMINATION

Cats : DBSK Member

Genre : Friendship (maybe), slice of life

Music : Winter Rose by DBSK, Stand By You by DBSK, Still by DBSK,

* * *

"Min. Min. _Wake up, please_..." Yunho masih saja berusaha sejak 3 menit yang lalu membangunkan tiang listrik hidup yang berstatus sebagai _magnae_-nya. "_YA_! SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek masalah hanya menggeliat pelan sambil mengacak sembarangan surai kehitaman miliknya dan sebuah kalimat manis meluncur dari bibirnya.

"_Hyung_, suaramu terdengar _fals_ saat berteriak tadi. Apa kau perlu latihan vokal dari ku?"

"Kau makin menyebalkan saja, Min."

"Apa itu pujian?"

Yang di susul tawa Changmin karena berhasil membuat Yunho kesal dan mulai melemparinya dengan barang yang ada. Van bergoncang akibat ulah mereka yang berakibat sebuah teguran dari sopir yang mereka.

"Aku tahu aku itu tampan. Apa lagi setelah bangun tidur. Perlukah aku memberimu sebuah foto ku agar bisa kau pandangi setiap hari?"

Melotot tak percaya atas kadar kenarsisan Changmin yang memasuki ambang rata-rata. Yunho merangsek ke arah Changmin dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah akan mencekik Changmin.

"Baiklah. Kau juga tampan _hyung_. Jadi, ada apa membangunkan ku dari tidur cantik ku?"

Cih! Tidur cantik dari mana? Sabarlah Yunho. _Magnae_-mu ini memang usil.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat. Pemandangan nya sayang untuk kau lewatkan. Coba lihat ke luar."

Disibaknya tirai jendela yang menutupi van dan mulai mengelap kaca yang berembun dengan siku nya. Dan sepertinya Changmin memasuki mode terpesona untuk saat ini.

"Biar ku tebak. Sesekali aku ingin memanfaatkan kejeniusan otak ku, _hyung_."

Yah sesukamu lah, _magnae. _Yunho mencoba menikmati perubahan ekspresi magnae yang sepertinya mulai menikmati perjalanan ini. "Prefektur Gifu, Distrik Ono..."

Sunyi sesaat. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Changmin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Van masih melaju dengan kecepatan sama mulai memasuki jalanan desa yang penuh salju. Salah satu desa yang menjadi destinasi utama para wisatawan ketika di Jepang saat musim dingin. Changmin sepertinya masih mencari-cari informasi yang sesuai mengenai tempat ini di pikirannya. Namun tak kunjung ia temukan juga.

"Kau tahu atau tidak? Ini bukan permainan teka-teki, Changmin."

Yunho mulai memandang malas karena suasana yang hanya di liputi bunyi kendaraan saja, harusnya kan lebih ramai karena si-biang keributan sudah bangkit dari tidur 'cantik nya'.

"Jangan kau jawab, Yunho _hyung_. Aku tak ingin mempermalukan kemampuan otak ku di depan dirimu. Aish, kenapa otak ku menjadi berkarat seperti ini sih. Ayo Shim Changmin. Ingatlah~"

Pandangannya tak lepas dari jendela van yang kini mulai berganti pemandangan dengan hadirnya beberapa rumah yang terlihat seperti tengah berdoa di tengah hujan salju. Sinar matahari membuat tumpukan salju seolah-olah berkelap-kelip diantara pepohonan yang mulai menjarang. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, artinya kau tak akan tahu, Min."

Changmin mendelik kesal pada Yunho yang kini malah sibuk memainkan tab-nya. Mengabaikan pandangan Changmin yang sepertinya merasa, agak diremehkan.

"Ini di _Shiragawa–go_. Aku mengajak mu kesini, karena aku ingin kesini. Salju di sini adalah yang terbaik di Jepang. Makanannya, aku belum menemukan referensi yang cukup memuaskan. Bagaimana?"

Di akhiri penjelasan singkat dari Yunho hasil mencontek dari deretan huruf-huruf pada tab-nya.

"Kau curang,_ hyung_! Kau mencontek, sedangkan aku hanya bermodalkan pikiran dan ingatanku. Dan tidak ada informasi mengenai makanan? Aku akan makan apa di sana nanti? Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_."

Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan mulutnya dengan alasan sebal pada Yunho, Changmin memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Yunho. Pandangan matanya seolah terkandung kalimat, 'tidak bisakah seorang Yunho lebih baik kepada adik kesayangannya ini?'

"Tenang saja, Min. Ku pastikan kau akan makan besar di sini. Lagi pula selama 2 hari ke depan akan ada festival tahunan."

"_Hyung_! Apa kita akan menginap di salah rumah-rumah itu? Apa namanya? Cari tahu di contekanmu itu! Bolehkah aku meminta uang saja padamu dan pergi membeli makanan sendiri?"

Celotehan Changmin tak putus memenuhi van, mengabaikan penjelasan Yunho mengenai makan yang biasanya bisa membangkitkan Changmin. Mereka mulai memasuki bagian desa lebih dalam. Deretan rumah yang semula jarang terlihat kini berjejer rapat antara satu yang lain. Di pisahkan oleh pagar yang di bentuk dari tumpukan salju. Tiba saat sore hari juga tak buruk, Yunho dan Changmin mendapatkan jam tidur dan jalanan desa terlihat begitu menarik.

"Rumah tradisional itu bernama _gasshouzukuri_. Kau lihat atapnya yang begitu panjang yang menutupi nyaris ¾ bentuk rumah? Itu karena desa ini salah satu tempat yang memiliki curah salju terbesar di dunia. Kita akan menginap di penginapan yang telah ku siapkan. Rumah-rumah itu yang akan jadi objek wisata kita. Mungkin besok kita akan berjalan-jalan ke sana. Gunakan uangmu sendiri jika ingin pergi makan sendiri. Posisi mu di sini adalah menemani ku. Mengerti?!"

Panjang dan lebar Yunho menjelaskan nya. Walaupun Changmin terlihat seperti tak mendengarkannya, Yunho tahu bahwa dia di dengarkan dengan baik. Sekali lagi Yunho memberikan afeksi positif kedalam jiwanya, bahwa wajah bahagia Changmin adalah alasannya. Alasan untuk banyak hal.

"Hari ini kau memang baik sekali, Yunho _hyung_." Tawa renyah Changmin.

"Aku selalu baik setiap hari, _babo_. Kau saja yang tak pernah merasakan kebaikan hatiku."

Ujar Yunho sambil membuka pintu van setelah berbicara sedikit kepada sopir dan membawa tas nya kemudian menutupnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Changmin.

"Yunho _Hyung_! Jangan marah pada ku. Aku hanya bercanda!"

Teriak Changmin yang di susul dengan gerakan tergesa nya keluar dari van, mengejar Yunho yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya yang sudah berbaur dengan para wisatawan yang lain.

Ada banyak kalimat yang sebenarnya tak perlu mereka ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Hanya saja, dengan mengucapkan apa yang kau inginkan itu akan membuat perasaan lebih baik. Semoga saja semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

_**You know your truly love somebody,**_

_**when they hurt you so badly,**_

_**but you can think about it is time when they made you smile.**_

_**...**_

_Shiragawa-go_ adalah salah satu spot yang sangat menjanjikan untuk lokasi pemotretan. Rumah-rumah tradisional yang sengaja di pertahankan keaslian nya berjejer rapi. Pada event _Shiragawa-go Light Up_ tahun ini jumlah wisatawan makin ramai saja.

"Aku lapar." Interupsi Changmin pada Yunho yang masih asik mengabadikan suasana yang ada dengan kamera nya.

Pada awalnya Changmin menikmati perjalanan ini karena wangi makanan langsung menyusup mampir pada indera penciuman nya, namun Yunho terlebih dahulu menyeretnya lebih jauh ke daerah event festival sebelum sempat Changmin menyapa makanan enak yang dalam bayangannya sudah berubah menjadi begitu menggoda iman untuk membantah Yunho.

"_Hyung_. Aku lapar." Rengek Changmin lagi.

"Hmm." Hanya itu untuk menjawab Changmin? _Magnae_ merasa terabaikan.

"_Hyung_." Lagi. Changmin masih belum patah semangat mengajak Yunho makan. Di tarik kecil mantel Yunho. Memberikan tanda lebih. Pandangan mata Changmin begitu mengiba. Kenapa tak pergi sendiri saja, Changmin? Hanya membeli makanan kan? Sebenarnya bisa saja. Tapi sejak awal Yunho tidak mengizinkan Changmin kemana pun selain menemaninya tanpa alasan apapun, termasuk membeli makan. Sedangkan sepanjang perjalanan 3 jam di _Shiragawa-go_ hingga pukul 6 sore Yunho belum mau berhenti di satupun tempat makan.

"Aku pergi sendiri saja. Aku lapar, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa di penginapan."

Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari Yunho dan memilih mencari makan sendiri. Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Bergabung dengan kerumunan wisatawan yang lain. Yunho hanya menatap punggung Changmin dari kejahuan.

"Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika nanti kau bertemu dengan mereka, Changmin."

Salju masih terus turun. Gelap semakin pekat merayapi dunia. Walaupun bintang tak ada yang terlihat tetap tidak mengurangi semarak malam ini. Lampu-lampu di sekitar rumah sengaja di nyala kan sehingga menambah kesan dramatis nya suasana. Changmin baru saja keluar dari salah satu tempat makan yang ketiga dia datangi. Dia benar-benar menikmati wisata kuliner kali ini. Kapan lagi dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini?

Meskipun Changmin seorang _superstar_ di Korea –dan di Jepang pun begitu- orang-orang tidak mengganggu privasi nya saat menjadi orang biasa. Mereka bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya walaupun Changmin sadar sedari tadi ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya diam-diam. _Toh_, ini memang sudah menjadi resiko nya ketika mengambil jalan menjadi seorang Idol. Juga resiko untuk siap di pisahkan dengan cara yang menyakitkan dengan orang yang sudah menjadi salah satu keping hidupmu.

Sambil membawa kamera, Changmin menyusuri jalanan bersalju. Seseorang di persimpangan jalan menarik perhatiannya. Langkahnya perlahan bergerak pada sosok misterius itu sebelum sebuah dering _handphone_ mengusiknya.

"_Moshi-moshi _(halo)! Changmin sedang makan. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."

Sahutnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone.

"_Ya_! Changmin! Kembali ke penginapan sekarang. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam, jangan buat aku menghabiskan makan yang sudah banyak aku pesan ini. Kau masih sanggup menghabiskannya kan?"

Dan bla bla bla.. kalimat berikutnya tak tertangkap pendengaran Changmin. Semua fokus nya tertuju pada sosok di simpang itu. Temaram lampu memperlihatkan kepada Changmin siapa sosok orang yang sedang berdiri.

"Min? Changmin? Kau mendengarkan ku?"

Sedangkan yang di sambungan telepon khawatir karena lawan bicara nya tak juga menyahut walaupun berulang kali Yunho memanggilnya. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Tak biasanya Changmin mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Changmin?" di ulanginya sekali lagi panggilannya. Namun nihil.

Changmin masih terdiam. Mendadak kakinya menjadi kaku sekali dan dingin yang sedari tadi diabaikan nya kini terasa begitu menusuk. Padahal ingin sekali Changmin menghampirinya. _Ingin sekali. _Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Changmin saat ini. Tangan kanannya masih saja menggenggam _handphone_ yang masih belum terputus sambungannya dari Yunho.

Kini, pandangan mereka bertemu. Seumur hidup, Changmin tak akan pernah melupakan pemilik iris mata itu. Mata doe yang selalu memancarkan rasa sendu. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan salju menghalangi Changmin untuk melihat sosok itu. Menambah penyebab mata Changmin yang mengabur dalam memfokuskan pandangannya selain air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan pertama kali ketika melihat sosok ini adalah, '_Aku sayang padamu dan begitu merindukan mu, Jaejoong hyung._' Namun lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengatakan itu dan makin sulit saja mengingat perpisahan mereka yang lalu. Perlahan, langkah kaki Changmin bergerak menuju sosok bernama Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Meninggalkan sekelumit rasa takut yang menderanya, kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong _hyung_-nya akan menolak dan tetap meninggalkannya.

Ada begitu banyak emosi yang tersampaikan dalam beberapa detik ini. Kepedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam dari keduanya. Jaejoong masih di tempatnya. Menatap terkejut pada Changmin yang semakin dekat jaraknya. Terganggu dengan pandangan Changmin yang begitu mengiba padanya. Terlihat padanya, beberapa air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Changmin. Ini terasa lebih menyakitkan baginya. Ingin sekali Jaejoong merengkuh adiknya itu kedalam pelukan dan menghentikan air mata yang tak sepantasnya keluar untuk seorang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu ia merindukan Changmin. _Sangat_ malahan. Begitu pun rasa rindu nya pada Yunho. Belum sempat Changmin melaksanakan niatnya untuk memeluk dan menyeret Jaejoong ke hadapan Yunho. Changmin kembali berhenti di jarak 7 meter sebelum mencapai Jaejoong dan mulai kehilangan kuasa pada tubuhnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Yang kemudian, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu di tarik pergi oleh seseorang.

"_Hyung_! Ah~ akhirnya kami menemukan mu disini." Suara nyaring miliknya yang tak pernah berubah dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan, Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku di buat stress karena Junsu bersikeras tak akan makan jika kau tak pulang."

"Aku kan hanya khawatir pada Jae _hyung_."

Jaejoong hanya diam saja ketika di tuntun pergi. Dua orang yang baru datang itu tak menyadari sosok yang terpisahkan 7 meter. Ada seorang Changmin yang kini hanya bisa terduduk di tengah hujan salju. Sendirian.

...

* * *

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah me-reviewnya. Aku berencana akan melanjutkannya selama aku masih belum menemukan akhir yang sesuai dengan plot yang sudah aku bangun.

Maaf jika masih ada typo yang terlewatkan.

mohon reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

WINTER ILLUMINATION

Cats : DBSK Member

Genre : Friendship (maybe), slice of life

Music : Winter Rose by DBSK, Stand By You by DBSK, Still by DBSK

* * *

_**You'll never be brave,**_

_**if you don't get hurt.**_

_**...**_

Ada begitu banyak afirmasi positif yang terus-menerus Changmin katakan pada dirinya sendiri. '_Dirinya baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak merasa terluka. Aku adalah yang kuat._' Dan sebagainya. Meskipun begitu, berjuta kali Changmin mengucapkan itu kepada dirinya sendiri sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa kacau yang melanda harinya.

Dengan langkah yang susah payah ia bangun, Changmin masih berusaha membawa dirinya kembali ke penginapan. Walaupun duduk sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan salju sepertinya tak buruk baginya jika tak mengingat ada Yunho yang menunggunya dan kemungkinan khawatir dirinya belum tiba juga hingga larut malam tanpa bisa di hubungi.

Changmin membutuhkan Yunho untuk sekarang. _Hyung_ yang kemungkinan mampu memberikan pelukan yang akan meredakan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Ia tak tahu. Kenapa tadi Jaejoong tak menghampiri dan memeluknya? Atau minimal menyapanya dan menyebut namanya saja. '_Apakah itu terdengar sulit, hyung?_' batin Changmin menerima fakta jika Jaejoong tak menerimanya. Dan kenapa dua orang itu bisa-bisanya tak menyadari keberadaannya dengan mudah? Ada begitu banyak spekulasi yang berkeliaran di pikirannya. Pemikirannya terus saja di beratkan dengan ketiga orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hari ini. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu, tiga _hyung _yang posisinya tak akan tergantikan dalam benak Changmin.

"Tuhan. Jika kau hendak mempertemukan ku kembali dengan mereka, izinkan aku setidaknya mendapatkan pelukannya."

Doa kecil Changmin malam ini terasa lebih menyakitkan di bandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Bertahun waktu yang dia lalui agar terbiasa dengan luka akibat di tinggalkan keping hidupnya, namun belum cukup juga membuatnya terbiasa akan rasa sakit. Waktu berkhianat.

Di bukanya pintu penginapan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Hangat ruangan langsung menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan bahkan mungkin mati rasa itu. Iris matanya mulai mencari sosok Yunho. Dia butuh Yunho _hyung_-nya. _Hyung_-nya yang masih mau memberikannya pelukan hangat seorang kakak.

"Changmin! Kau dari mana saja hingga selarut ini? Dan kenapa mantel mu begitu kotor dengan salju? _Aigoo_! Changmin, kau begitu dingin. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Serentetan kalimat penuh tanya menghujani Changmin saat Yunho menemui dirinya masih berdiri di depan pintu penginapan. Yunho mengapai tangan Changmin yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca untuknya saat ini. Dingin, kesan pertama yang di dapatnya ketika menggenggam tangan Changmin serta pucat yang mewarnai wajah dan bibir Changmin. Dapat di lihatnya jejak air mata di wajah Changmin. Segera di tutup nya pintu dan menyeret Changmin ke depan perapian. Mendudukkan nya dan memberikan secangkir coklat hangat yang di susul dengan melepas mantel Changmin yang kini tergant kan dengan selimut tebal. Changmin masih saja menatapnya. Tak melepaskan pandangannya dari seluruh gerak-gerik Yunho.

"_Gwenchana_? Katakan sesuatu Changmin. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Apa kau mau makan?"

Yunho kembali bersuara, berusaha memecah suasana yang terasa kaku di antara mereka. Sedikit banyak Yunho dapat menebak apa yang terjadi pada Changmin. Sesaat sebelum sambungan di antara mereka terputus, Changmin terdengar seperti menangis sambil menyebut-nyebut 3 nama yang mereka hindari untuk di bahas. Karena itu adalah topik yang sensitif untuk mereka berdua. Hanya saja, Yunho tak menyangka mereka akan bertemu secepat ini.

"Akan ku ambil kan makanan yang bisa menghangatkan dirimu, Changmin." Putus Yunho setelah tak juga di mendapatkan jawaban yang di harapkan nya dari Changmin. Ketika ia mulai beranjak dari posisinya di samping Changmin, sebuah tangan dingin menghentikannya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan mu, _hyung_." Ujar Changmin lirih. Di peluk nya Yunho dengan bahu bergetar.

"Tak usah kau ceritakan jika kau belum siap, Min. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap menceritakannya." Ucap Yunho bingung menghadapi _magnae-_nya yang kacau.

"Aku butuh pelukan mu , _hyung_. Tolong katakan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku menyayangi mu. Jangan pernah menganggap ku tak ada. Itu menyakitkan."

Yunho merangkul dan menyambut pelukan Changmin. Di tepuk nya pelan dengan tujuan memberikan ketenangan pada Changmin. Dengan bahu bergetar dan tangisan yang mewarnai penginapan, Changmin makin memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Perapian yang terbakar menghangatkan ruangan, tak berpengaruh pada hati Changmin yang kedinginan yang membutuhkan kehangatan dari keping-keping hidupnya.

Mau tak mau Yunho terlarut dalam suasana yang menyakitkan ini. Entah apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu hingga bisa membuat Changmin sesakit ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho ikut menangis bersama Changmin, namun ia tak bisa. Dia harus kuat demi Changmin.

Rasa sakit akibat di tinggalkan telah mampu membuatnya lebih berani untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Yunho mampu melewati masa itu. Namun Changmin masih belum mampu melakukannya.

**...**

_**You'll never learn,**_

_**if you don't make mistake.**_

* * *

TBC

...

Apakah ini terlalu pendek? Tapi masih lebih panjang seratus kata dari yang pertama. hehe

Terima kasih kepada review yang sudah masuk, kalian itu seperti segelas es krim di musim panas yang panas.

Aku perlu masukan pendapat kalian untuk chapter depan, mana yang lebik kalian inginkan? pertemuan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong atau Changmin dan YooSu?


	4. Chapter 4

WINTER ILLUMINATION

Cats : DBSK Member

Genre : Friendship (maybe), slice of life

Music : Winter Rose by DBSK, Stand By You by DBSK, Still by DBSK

* * *

_** You'll never learn,**_

_** if you don't make mistake.**_

Yoochun tahu ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong _hyung-_nya. Semenjak dia dan Junsu menjemputnya dari simpang desa malam tadi, Jaejoong terus saja diam dan jika di ajak bicara dia selalu terlambat menanggapinya. Tapi apa? Jaejoong adalah tipe manusia yang tak akan mengatakan apapun jika dia sedang tak ingin. Apa lagi suasana nya sekarang ini tidak kondusif untuk membicarakan itu.

Mereka –Jaejoong, Yoochun , dan Junsu- yang kini tergabung dalam tim yang bernama JYJ sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah dengan menggunakan desa ini sebagai lokasi pemotretan. Baru tiba pukul 7 malam tadi. Setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghilang tanpa memberi kabar yang seketika membuat Yoochun dan Junsu di buat sibuk. Yoochun masih bisa mengontrol emosi nya sambil memikirkan apa yang dapat di lakukan nya untuk segera menemukan Jaejoong. Namun tidak dengan Junsu yang terus-menerus panik. Kemungkinan ini itu lah yang akan menimpa _hyung _tertua nya kini dalam tim ini.

"Bagaimana jika Jae _hyung_ di culik, lalu di selundup kan keluar negeri. Di bunuh, kemudian tubuhnya di potong-potong lalu di berikan kepada buaya dan organ tubuhnya di jual ke pasar gelap. Lalu..." cerocos Junsu tanpa sempat mengambil jeda nafas sambil berjalan bolak-balik yang kemudian di henti kan oleh Yoochun sebelum lebih jauh imajinasi Junsu berkembang ke arah yang lebih mengerikan.

"Ku rasa kau harus berhenti menonton film pembunuhan, Junsu. Dan jangan kacaukan suasana dengan pikiran tak masuk akal milikmu. Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Jae _hyung_. Tenanglah. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu mendapatkan kepastian untuk dirinya.

"Iya. Aku akan terus mencoba menghubungi Jae _hyung_. Jadi, bisa kah kau bantu aku untuk memesankan makan malam kali ini?" ujar Yoochun dengan pandangan pandangan berharap dan usahanya untuk memberikan pengalihan pada Junsu.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa ajak aku untuk menemukan Jae _hyung_." Junsu berlari keluar kamar dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan pada Yoochun.

Junsu selalu begitu, tak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya dan terkesan seperti anak kecil. Tapi, itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Berdekatan dengannya mampu membuat yang lain melupakan sejenak masalah yang mereka hadapi. Membuat Yoochun mau tak mau ingat pada ucapan Changmin yang selalu mengatakan, '_Junsu _hyung_ adalah anak kecil yang sedang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa. Kelihatan saja badannya bertambah besar, namun tidak di imbangi dengan pertumbuhan jiwanya._' Yang berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran di antara Changmin dan Junsu tanpa bisa di henti kan sebelum Jaejoong berteriak memerintahkan pada Yunho untuk menghentikan aksi yang menurut pendapat Jaejoong tak pantas di lakukan oleh seorang idol, sementara Yoochun menyaksikan dari sofa ruang tengah dorm sambil tertawa menyaksikan nya.

Kenangan masa lalu itu masih begitu membekas di ingatannya tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Masih kah mereka mengingat kami? Pertanyaan yang selalu di lontarkan Yoochun setiap mengingat Yunho dan Changmin, _leader_ dan _magnae_nya.

"_Yeobobseo_. _Hyung_ kau dimana? Mengapa teleponku baru di angkat sekarang?"

Setelah percobaan berulang kali akhirnya Yoochun tersambung juga pada Jaejoong. Entahlah, Yoochun merasa di ingin sekali menemui _hyung-_nya secepat mungkin meski fakta nya mereka selalu bersama dalam satu tim, jadwal yang membuat mereka susah berkumpul seperti ini.

Hingga keesokan pagi ketika akan berangkat ke lokasi yang di tuju, Jaejoong sudah terlihat lebih baik namun tetap saja dia terlihat seperti mayat berjalan.

"Jaejoong _hyung_, apa kau sakit?"

Tanya Junsu di meja makan pada sarapan di penginapan. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-aduk saja makanannya hingga tak terbentuk. Yang di tanya masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Jae _hyung_? Junsu bertanya pada mu. Apa kau ada masalah, _hyung_?"

Yoochun tahu bahwa Junsu juga sama cemas nya mengenai keadaan Jaejoong . Ini salah satu keadaan Jaejoong yang terburuk setelah perpisahan nya dengan member tim TVXQ lainnya. Bahkan jika di tilik lebih dalam, keadaannya bisa saja jauh lebih buruk.

"_Hyung_?"

Ucap Junsu sambil menyentuh sudut bahu kiri Jaejoong dengan pelan bermaksud memberi tanda bahwa sedari tadi ada orang yang terus menerus bertanya pada Jaejoong namun tak di perdulikan.

Kemudian sebuah tolehan mengarah pada Junsu dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa?'. Sirat kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah Junsu sekarang. Dan Yoochun pun makin yakin ada yang salah dengan hyung-nya dalam rentang waktu 7 jam terakhir, entah apapun itu.

"_Gwenchana, hyung_? Kau terlihat kacau dengan pikiranmu."

Adegan makan yang seharusnya masih terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit lagi, kini di gantikan dengan adegan _meng-introgasi_ Jaejoong. Suasana meja makan sepi, hanya lalu lalang _staff_ yang terdengar.

"Aku baik. Yah, seharusnya baik-baik saja."

Jawaban Jaejoong penuh misteri. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berhenti dari aktifitas sarapan nya dan kini menatap penuh curiga dan khawatir pada Jaejoong, sang tokoh utama suasana ini hanya sibuk mengaduk pelan makanan dihadapan nya dengan pandangan tak tergambarkan. Bisa di sebut dia menahan emosi sedih yang sudah mulai menggenangi jiwanya.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin, _hyung_. Katakan padaku. Kau bukanlah tipe manusia yang bisa begitu terpuruk seperti sekarang ini sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Kau bukan orang lemah."

Setiap kata yang Yoochun kenakan pada kalimat ini menunjukkan betapa rapuh-nya jiwa Jaejoong di masa lampau serta berusaha memaksa Jaejoong untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya –jika itu benar ada-.

"Kau percaya pada kami, _hyung_? Kita adalah saudara selamanya dan tak akan ada rahasia lagi yang akan mengacaukan hubungan ini, kan? Apa ada sesuatu dan tidak kami ketahui? Berbagilah pada kami meski itu menyakitkan. Aku lebih menyukai kejujuran dan rasa percaya mu pada kami, _hyung_."

Kalimat panjang dari Junsu memaksa Jaejoong untuk lebih dahulu mendahulukan perasaan kedua _dongsaeng-_nya atas kebenaran. Namun sepertinya, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menjadi egois dan menyimpan rapat apa mengenai kenyataan sebenarnya. Biarkan ini kembali terbuka pada waktunya. Tapi kapan?

"Tanpa harus ku jawab, tentu kalian tahu apa jawabanku. Karena itu aku lebih memilih kalian berdua."

Sebuah senyum di hamparkan Jaejoong untuk Junsu dan Yoochun. Kenangan masa lalu kembali bocor saat mendengarkan kata _pilihan_. Sebenarnya tak ada pilihan pada waktu itu, yang ada, mereka hanya _berpisah_. Bertekad bahwa kata _berpisah_ berarti akan bertemu kembali sedangkan _pilihan_ adalah tak akan pernah sejalan lagi yang berarti perpisahan selamanya sebelum salah satu pihak memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang serupa dengan yang lain. Konotasi kedua kata itu tak pernah jelas di mengerti oleh mereka , yang pasti semua kejadian itu membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang tak pernah terobati.

* * *

Entah jenis paksaan jenis apa yang harus di berikan pada Jaejoong agar memberi tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

Pemotretan kali ini berjalan dengan lancar walaupun Jaejoong masih tetap bungkam mengenai obrolan ketika sarapan tadi kembali di bahas. Jaejoong masih dengan senyum palsu yang dibuat-buatnya seolah mengatakan dia dalam keadaan bahagia. Padahal kedua adiknya tahu mengenai adanya kenyataan tersembunyi di balik itu.

Junsu kesal dengan ke acuhan Jaejoong pada setiap kalimat yang di lontarkan nya pada _hyung_ tertua nya itu. Hanya jawaban pendek saja yang lolos dari lisan Jaejoong. Tak bermaksud melakukan pembicaran panjang dan bersahabat. Yang kini, ponsel Junsu menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dengan memainkan game tanpa berniat untuk menamatkan nya selain menekan sembarangan layar ponsel.

Jeda istirahat yang ke empat pada sore hari ini, semuanya sudah tampak lelah. Baik itu para _staff_ dan para model yang terdiri dari member JYJ.

Ketiganya bersama salah satu _staff_ tengah duduk di depan layar yang menampilkan hasil pemotretan yang mereka dapatkan guna mencari apakah ada gambar yang tak sesuai dengan arahan sang _photographer_ atau mungkin ada gambar yang menarik yang kemudian akan mereka ambil dengan kamera ponsel mereka. Kini hanya tinggal bertiga setelah aksi analisis selesai. Meninggalkan setumpuk rasa lelah di masing-masing mereka.

Baru saja sebuah pemberitahuan datang bahwa pemotretan akan kembali dilanjutkan setelah juru potret memberitahukan bahwa mereka perlu istirahat untuk pemotretan esok hari di luar ruangan.

Semuanya baik-baik saja bahkan Junsu sudah melupakan kemarahannya pada Jaejoong _hyung_-nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun tidak untuk Yoochun, meskipun kelihatannya tak perduli, sedari tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong yang selalu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat. Mencoba menerka-nerka ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku melihat dua orang seperti Yunho dan Changmin sedang berjalan-jalan di sini."

Salah satu _staff_ memulai obrolan di sela kegiatan membereskan peralatan kerja.

"Jangan bercanda. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Sebuah kalimat yang lebih belan menanggapi kalimat sebelumnya. Tahu bahwa ini sepertinya adalah obrolan sensitif di tengah jadwal kerja bersama tim JYJ.

"Bisa jadi, tapi mata ku tak rabun. Aku yakin itu mereka. Aku berani bersumpah."

"Tak usah bersumpah untuk hal semacam itu."

Tanpa kedua staf itu tahu, ada Jaejoong yang makin terpuruk di kursi nya dengan pandangan kosong menatap jauh kedepan seolah tiada harapan lagi untuk hidupnya dan sebuah ekspresi menyesal. Sedangkan Junsu merasa hatinya bergetar saat kembali mendengar kedua nama yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi suatu yang asing namun dia inginkan. Dan Yoochun sadar, dia masih tetap merindukan nama-nama itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong bergerak cepat berdiri dari kursi nya. Menukar pakaian yang di kenakan nya untuk pemotretan ini dengan miliknya serta langsung melesat keluar ruangan menembus salju yang masih terus berjatuhan. Junsu yang hanya berganti pakaiannya dengan kecepatan normal, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti begitu terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong menembus jalanan tanpa penyamaran dan syal penghangat di lehernya. Seketika itu dia menyeret Yoochun untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah di telan putih salju dan keramaiaan jalanan _Shiragawa-go_. Kejadian ini berlangsung begitu cepat dengan berbagai macam gejolak emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya.

* * *

_** Nan peeji mo tsuiyashite tsuzurareta bikura no kibun**_

_ Berapa halaman yang sudah terpakai untuk mengutarakan perasaan kita_

_** Doushiteka ichigyou no kuuhaku wo umerarenai**_

_ Entah kenapa salah satu baris masih kosong_

_** Oshibana no shiori hasande**_

_ Menandai buku harian_

_** Kimi to korogasu tsukaisute no jitensha**_

_ Bersama dengan kamu mengendarai sepeda kuno_

_** Wasurekake no renga wo tsumiageta basho ni yukou...**_

_ Ke tempat dimana kita membangun kenangan bersama-sama..._

_** Umi wo miwatasu saka wo kake no botte**_

_ Mendaki bukit yang dapat terlihat lautnya_

_** Kowai kurai ni aoi sora to**_

_ Menakutkan, langit biru yang itu_

_** Migitini saida hidarite wa zutto kimi wo sagashiteru**_

_ Tangan kiriku di atas tangan kananmu, selalu mencari kamu_

_** Souyatte ima wa boku no hou he toitsumeru koto mo nakute**_

_ Untuk sekarang, kau tak perlu menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh_

_** Mada futari wa sugu soko ni iru noni**_

_ Kita berdua masih dekat, ada di sini_

_** Douka mata ae masu you ni nante**_

_ Kenapa, masih rindu ingin bertemu?_

_** Douka shiteru mitai**_

_ Ada apa sebenarnya?_

* * *

TBC

...

A/N :

Ini sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, kan?

Terima kasih kepada reviewers yang sudah mampir dan memberikan saran.

Thanks to : kyu kyu, zyeLena VIPELF, Vivi98, Vivi, Kim –Jung- Hyewon, LoveHenry, shiro20, Michelle Jung, MaghT, imaginachun, DevilFujoshi, runashine88, Guest, KeyNa2327, SnowyDictator dan semua yang mampir.

Sepertinya aku belum bisa menampilkan pertemuan yang terjadi antara mereka. Yang pasti akan menimbulkan imbas yang lebih besar ke masing-masing tokoh yang timbul. Ini hanya fanfiction yang ku buat dengan dasar pandanganku mengenai hubungan mereka berlima yang begitu _complecated_ bagi ku. Seperti perkataan Sherlock Holmes, 'Sesuatu yang terlihat begitu rumit, sebenarnya adalah suatu yang mudah. Dan terlihat begitu mudah, sebenarnya ada sesuatu jauh lebih besar dari kelihatannya.' Meskipun aku juga tak tahu dimana sebenarnya letak hubungan mereka berlima dalam realita sebenarnya.

Satu yang pasti buatku, tidak bersama-sama dengan orang yang terbiasa ada di harimu -selama beberapa tahun yang penting- adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian ulangi kembali di masa depan. Dengan topik kematian adalah kasus yang tak pernah bisa kau tolak kejadiannya.

mohon review untuk chapter ini. maaf jika masih ada typo yang terlewatkan...

*bow


	5. Chapter 5

WINTER ILLUMINATION

Cats :

DBSK Member

Genre :

_Friendship (maybe), slice of life_

Music :

_Winter Rose_ by DBSK, _Stand By You_ by DBSK, _Telephone_ by DBSK, _How Can I_ by DBSK

* * *

Kehilangan Jaejoong untuk kedua kali bukan lah kabar yang baik untuk Junsu dan Yoochun petang ini. Secepat apapun mereka berusaha untuk mengejar ketertinggalan mengikuti jejak _hyung_ tertua dalam tim ini, tetap tak mampu mengejarnya. Dan jejak langkah besar-besar dan cepat milik Jaejoong terhapus oleh jejak wisatawan lain dan salju yang turun.

Yoochun maupun Junsu sudah mencoba berulang kali menghubungi nomor Jaejoong tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dengan pertimbangan mungkin saja Jaejoong -_hyung_ mereka- sudah kembali dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Keduanya harus menelan kekecewaan karena Jaejoong tetap tak dapat di temukan dan alasan kenapa di tak dapat di hubungi adalah keberadaan ponsel nya yang baru saja di antarkan salah satu _staff_ yang menemukan benda itu tertinggal di antara meja rias. Tak ada yang dapat di salahkan untuk hal ini. Siapapun yang berada dalam situasi kehidupan mereka dan mendengarkan berita itu entah benar atau tidak -bahwa orang penting untuk hidupmu sebenarnya ada begitu dekat yang kemungkinan hanya di pisahkan oleh beberapa pondok rumah- tentu langsung cepat-cepat bergerak guna mendapatkan kepastian meski itu menyakitkan mereka sendiri. Tak tergambarkan perasaan apa yang ada sebenarnya, rindu ingin bertemu, rasa ingin bercerita, marah, apapun yang dapat menjelaskan rasa sakit perpisahan lampau.

"Sudah dua jam Jae _hyung_ menghilang. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Bagaimana ini, Chun?"

Junsu memecah konsentrasi Yoochun yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Lagi, Jaejoong menghilang saat jam makan malam.

"Kita makan dahulu. Kau belum makan sejak tengah hari karena marah pada Jae _hyung_. Setidaknya kita perlu tenaga untuk mencarinya. _Arra_?"

"_Arraseo_~ Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jae _hyung_? Ini sudah menginjak 2 jam dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan... dan..."

Kalimat Junsu terputus. Ada hal yang ingin di sampaikan nya namun di rasanya tak baik untuk di sampaikan pada waktu sekarang.

"Dia tentu bisa menjaga dirinya. Percaya pada ku. Jae _hyung_ _pasti _baik-baik saja. Dan maksud kalimat terakhirmu, apa yang mau kau katakan, Suie?"

Sebuah selimut pemberian Yoochun terhampar menutupi tubuh Junsu yang sudah kedinginan mencari Jaejoong di jalanan. Sambil bersedekap di dalam gulungan selimut masing-masing, mereka menunggu pesanan makanan di ruang makan.

"Dan apa lagi reaksi Jae _hyung_ begitu aneh setelah mendengar tentang keberadan Yunho _hyung_ dan Changmin yang katanya berada di sekitar sini, bukan? Kita juga punya perasaan yang sama, tapi kenapa Jae _hyung_ bersikap seolah dia telah melupakan sesuatu? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Inilah hal yang terus mengisi pikiran Junsu dan Yoochun ketika melihat sorot mata Jaejoong. Rasa rindu, menyesal, marah, serta kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Persis sama ketika mereka bertiga harus berpisah dengan Yunho dan Changmin waktu itu.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi ku jamin, kita akan segera mengetahuinya dalam waktu dekat. _Aku yakin._"

Kegiatan di meja makan kali ini berlangsung dalam sunyi dan naungan kekhawatiran.

* * *

Pukul 6.30 setelah menghabiskan santapan makan malam dengan cepat dua orang saudara tak sedarah itu –Yoochun dan Junsu- memulai melanjutkan pencarian _hyung_ tertua mereka. Sepakat untuk memisahkan diri di depan penginapan guna menemukan Jaejoong lebih cepat. Berbekal jaket tebal, masing-masing mereka mulai menyusuri jalan desa _Shiragawa-go_ secara terpisah. Memiliki doa yang sama agar Jaejoong cepat di angkut ke penginapan. Jika mereka tak mampu mengontrol emosi, mungkin akan mengintrogasi Jaejoong di tempat, ada apa sebenarnya dengan sikapnya yang cenderung aneh itu?

Dengan segenap rasa khawatir mengenai keberadaan Jaejoong yang tak jelas di mana, Junsu sudah berjalan jauh ke pelosok desa. Terlihat deretan rumah makin jarang, tidak seperti letak penginapan mereka yang rapat dan ramai. Dia tak mempermasalahkan kemungkinan akan tersesat entah di mana. Masih ada ponsel yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghubungi Yoochun. Lagi pula ada _gps_ kan? Dan Junsu tak terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakannya atau bertanya kepada penduduk setempat bagaimana cara kembali ke penginapan.

Ini sudah menginjak satu jam sejak ia berkeliling desa guna mencari sang _hyung_. Junsu pikir, kemungkinan mengapa Jaejoong bersikap demikian dengan melarikan diri karena perkataan para _staff_ yang mengatakan adanya keberadaan Yunho dan Changmin. Dia pun juga memikirkan mereka berdua dan berkeinginan untuk menemukan mereka di sini. Namun, mengingat sikap Jaejoong sudah sangat aneh dan dari pagi serta begitu rupa mengacuhkan dia dan Yoochun. Dia ingin segera menemukan jawaban langsung dari lisan Jaejoong dan siapa tahu dengan sedikit keberuntungan dia akan menemukan Yunho atan Changmin malam ini.

Walau pun begitu, Junsu belum tahu bagaimana sikap yang musti dia hadirkan ketika sudah bertemu salah satu diantara mereka. Memeluknya karena rasa rindu yang begitu besar menggenangi hatinya atau mungkin berteriak marah dengan kata-kata yang bisa memuaskan hatinya. Tapi, Junsu sadar, ia tak lagi berada di umur yang pantas untuk melakukan kegiatan memarahi orang secara sembarangan. Waktu juga yang ikut berperan membentuk dirinya menjadi seperti ini dan perpisahan itu membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tak gampang percaya dengan yang lain. Kejujuran itu hanya omong kosong. Se-baik dan sedekat apapun dirimu dengan mereka, jangan pernah berikan kepercayaan 100% kepada orang itu. Karena cepat atau lambat kau akan menelan kekecewaan yang pahit. Dia belajar akan hal itu dalam waktu lama.

Jalanan desa _Shiragawa-go_ yang di lewati nya hanya berisikan beberapa orang. Pandangan Junsu menyusuri pelan-pelan daerah kemungkinan Jaejoong berada dan sempat mampir masuk ke beberapa tempat yang di perkirakan nya. Junsu masih belum putus semangat menemukan keberadaan _hyung_ tertua nya, namun tubuh nya tak sependapat dan memaksanya untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang sejak tadi tak juga membuahkan hasil.

Hingga akhirnya Junsu berhenti di salah satu tempat makan. Setelah masuk dan menemukan tempat duduk yang sesuai, Junsu mulai memesan secangkir coklat hangat. Jendela besar yang ada di samping kiri membuat Junsu bebas memandangi jalanan desa. Remang lampu berwarna kuning terang mewarnai tiap rumah dan persimpangan jalan. Nyaris terasa seperti malam natal, tapi ini bukan natal.

Di sesapinya sedikit-sedikit coklat hangat pesanan nya sambil menghilangkan kepenatan. Tanda tanya besar masih membayangi Junsu hingga sekarang. Ada begitu pertanyaan yang bahkan tak dia ketahui harus di tujukan kepada siapa.

Tanpa niatan tertentu, Junsu mulai mengamati jalanan yang menurutnya memiliki daya tarik berbeda malam ini. Kemarin malam, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan akibat terlalu kalut mencari Jaejoong.

Empat puluh meter di hadapannya arah jam dua, ada seseorang yang hadir dengan penampilan yang membuatnya penasaran. Pakaiannya serba hitam, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah jaket tebal padahal dia sudah menggunakan yang serupa yang tak kalah tebalnya juga, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang tertempel di telinga.

_Yunho._

Cepat-cepat di habiskan nya pesanan dalam sekali teguk dan segera berlari keluar setelah membayar apa yang di pesannya sebelumnya. Hanya sosok Yunho yang kini menjadi fokus nya. Hatinya masih ragu untuk mendekati sosok itu. Langkahnya di perlambat namun tetap menuju Yunho. Masih ada ke khawatiran bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang akan melaporkan pertemuan mereka kepada pihak yang tak menginginkan hubungan mereka dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Yunho masih saja berdiri di bawah pohon itu dengan ekspresi yang sepengetahuan Junsu adalah gambaran sebuah kekhawatiran. Kini Junsu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Yunho, dan sepertinya masih serius dengan ponsel di genggaman nya, hingga...

"Ayolah Changmin, angkat panggilan ini."

Ujar Yunho cepat dengan tempo khawatir. Obrolan sepihak yang Junsu dan dua rekannya yang dia dengarkan tadi adalah fakta tak terbantahkan bahwa dua member yang ingin dia temui berada di dekat mereka. Dan kenapa Changmin menghilang? Junsu berhenti di dekat Yunho dan berusaha membuat Yunho tak menyadari keberadaannya. Junsu masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan kemungkinan apa yang akan di dengar nya jika lebih lama di dekat Yunho. Lagi pula, Junsu perlu menyusun kalimat yang hendak di katakan pada Yunho.

"Changmin? Min? Kau di mana? Jangan menghilang seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Ucap Yunho lagi dalam nada kecemasan. Dan Junsu terlalu jauh untuk mendengar mendengar jawaban dari Changmin di sisi seberang sambungan hingga dia mulai mendekati Yunho.

"Kau itu sedang demam semalam serta flu, bukan? Bahkan kau menolak untuk makan. Shim Changmin, kau dimana? Akan ku jemput kau."

Kalimat ini terucap dengan raut wajah yang mengeras ketika mengucapkan kata demi kata.

Junsu di buat bingung. Apa Yunho dan Changmin memiliki masalah besar hingga membuat _magnae_ dalam tim lamanya itu mogok makan? Hingga Junsu di kejut kan saat datangnya pesan dari Yoochun.

'_Apa kau sudah menemukan Jae hyung? Kau dimana sekarang?_'

Di abaikan nya pesan itu dengan memasukkan kembali ponsel nya kedalam sakunya akibat teriakan tertahan yang berasal dari Yunho.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah dari mu sejak semalam, Min! Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita padaku. Tapi menyakitkan saat mendengarmu kemarin malam yang terus menangis menyebutkan nama mereka."

Lagi-lagi Junsu di paksa menelan informasi ini dan meneruskannya mengolah dengan segala kemungkinan yang di miliki nya.

Kemarin malam? Nama mereka? Pikiran Junsu mulai menemui titik terang, namun agak tak yakin dengan kesimpulannya sendiri, sesuatu di pikirannya meneriakkan kata mustahil. Mustahil bahwa yang membuat Jaejoong _hyung_-nya selalu melihat kebelakang dan kehilangan konsentrasi nya sejak semalam adalah Changmin.

"Changmin, masih ada aku yang akan menjaga mu. Kau boleh mengharapkan kembalinya mereka. Kau juga tahu bagaimana aku dan apa harapan ku dengan tim ini kan?"

Suara Yunho mulai melunak. Sesaat hanya diam saja yang di lakukan Yunho. Menanggapi kalimat kalimat Changmin yang dalam sepengatahuan Junsu saat ini tengah terpuruk entah karena ke tiada-an member yang lengkap seperti awal.

Yunho masih bertahan dengan posisinya, berdiri di samping tiang lampu jalanan di bawah pohon. Sedangkan Junsu masih mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Changmin di sisi lain pohon dalam gelap. Mulai melupakan tujuan awalnya keluar malam ini yang seharusnya menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, sekarang katakan padaku ada di mana kau sekarang. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruangan yang lebih hangat. Meskipun kau bukan anak kecil lagi, di mataku kau tetaplah adik yang perlu ku jaga."

Rasa ragu mengisi benak Junsu mengenai apa yang dia dengarkan, sedikit tak yakin bahwa sekarang adalah kenyataan. '_Pasti ini mimpi, bukan?_' batin Junsu berbicara. Mereka berdua juga punya rasa yang sama mengenai perpisahan mereka selama ini. Namun, masih-masing kelompok yang terbentuk berusaha saling membohongi kenyataan.

Konsentrasi Junsu kini tak berada di Yunho lagi, entah me-lenggang kemana. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, menatap kosong lalu-lalang yang ada. Bahkan ponsel nya yang terus berdering pun tak mampu menarik kembali kesadaran Junsu ke dunia nyata.

Keanehan Jaejoong sejak malam lalu. Berita kehadiran Changmin dan Yunho. Pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Percakapan antara _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ –yang di rindukannya-. Selama hampir 48 jam ini Junsu mendapatkan begitu banyak kejutan yang tak ia ketahui bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

Percakapan antara Yunho dan Changmin masih berlangsung dan dering ponsel Junsu tak juga berakhir hingga Yunho menoleh pada Junsu yang masih tersesat dengan pikirannya. Memaksa pikiran Yunho untuk meneruskan kata yang mendadak memenuhi kepalanya.

"Junsu. Kau kah itu? Ini aku, Yunho."

Di remang penerangan malam, Junsu dan Yunho sudah bertemu. Begitu dekat.

* * *

_**Isogashikute saikin wa zutto aenakatta kara oh**_

_I haven't seen you for so long 'cause I've been busy recently, so… oh_

_**Hitorikiride naitetano?**_

_Are you crying alone?_

_**Sabishii nowa boku no houdayo **_

_I miss you more than you miss me_

_**Daijina hito wa kimidake datte**_

_You are the only one in my heart_

_**Nante ittano? Aishiterutte**_

_What did you say? Say I love you_

_**Mou ichido ittemite (onegai)**_

_Say it once again (please)_

_**Kikoenaiyo?**_

_I can't hear you_

_**Sonouchi yasumi totte futari de dokoka dekakeyou**_

_I'll take days off sometime soon. Maybe go somewhere together_

_**Tooku ga iina kotoba mo tsuujinai kurai tooku tooku**_

_Somewhere far far away where we don't understand the language_

_**Itsuka wa onaji basho ni**_

_I hope we'll be able to call_

_**Kareru youni nareba iiyone**_

_The same place home someday_

_**matteteyo matteteyo**_

_Wait there, Wait there _

_**Taijyoubudayo sugu ikukara sugu ikukara**_

_It's all right. I'm coming, I'm coming_

_**Chottodakedemo iikara konya iikara konya**_

_For even a few minutes, I need you tonight, I need you tonight_

_**Koedake jya mou yadayo mada nenaide yadayo**_

_Just hearing your voice isn't enough anymore, don't sleep yet. I'm gonna miss you_

_**Hi ga noburu mae no ichiban kurai jikan ga sukinanda**_

_I love the darkest time before dawn_

_**Hoshi ga totemo kirei de kimi no koto wo omou yo**_

_Every time I see the beautiful stars, I think of you_

_**shinjitete, shinjitete**_

_trust in me, trust in me_

_**Aitaina**_

_I want to see you_

_**Kitto aneru yume nara**_

_We can meet in a dream_

_**Kitto aerukara**_

_Don't worry, we can meet_

_..._

_Telephone by DBSK_

* * *

TBC

A/N:

Thank you so much untuk semua review yang masuk. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Juga yang sudah menjadikan fanfiction ini sebai yang di favoritkan. Di luar harapanku bahwa ini di terima dengan sangat baik oleh beberapa pihak.

Apa bahasa yang ku gunakan ini membosankan?

Maaf jika masih ada typo yang terlewatkan dari koreksi ku. mohon reviewnya untuk Chapter ini. ^^


End file.
